


Blood Dreams of Destiny

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Bulma, who is Saiyan, wants to find this need that she has by going to a Planet that seems to haunt her dreams as it beckons her to it's blood red surface...
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma was tired of it all. She had dated every man since she had turned seventeen and she found all of them lacking in what she needed. Her first love had been bashful and had only lasted one month. Her second love had been sexy and alluring, but he had been unfaithful so she had disposed of him. She had several men after that, none gaining her purity, her present until she found this man who won her over as her friend.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma stood in front of a domed ship with a smile on her young face. She was nineteen years old and in need of the right man, which she felt that Earth was lacking. She had been searching for the right one for years and had yet to come across one so she had made a ship to take her to the other planets that had humanoid people. There was only one... Planet Vegeta-sei. What would await her there? As she boarded her ship her family wished her well, while one voice disapproved of her leaving.

"Bulma!" he cried out in anger. "Come back to me! You need no one, but me to make you happy!" Bulma turned to the voice of her ex-boyfriend and glared at him, her aquamarine tail twitched behind her.

"You?!" she nearly shrieked. "I do not want a sniveling man from this planet, especially not someone like you!" With that final word she turned to her ship and shut the door on any more words from the Humans that wanted to wish well or beckon her to stay. She had found out at a young age that she was not human. Her father had told her of how they had found her at the tender age of one in a crater outside of town. She was a temperamental little girl and had fought all who came too close to her. She had allowed them to care for her only after she had bumped her head when they tried to hold her. They had noticed that she had become somewhat less of a spitfire, but not by much. She was an intelligent little girl, but she still had a temper that no one on Earth could match. As she had grown up she had felt this need for more, for something that she did not have right now. That's when she began to have dreams. Bulma shook her head as she pushed the button to ignite the engines to push her into space toward Planet Vegeta-sei where she felt her answers would be answered and her need fulfilled.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma stared out at the endless night sky, the stars twinkled as she passed.

'Thank Kami!' she thought with relief. 'I am away from that mud ball!' She turned to look at the small room that was her ship. She had built the ship years prior, always knowing that she would leave what had been her home for years. It had not been her real home though. It was just a hotel where she could stay until she headed back to her real home. She was not sure where that was, but she was sure that Planet Vegeta-sei would lead her there. "Might as well get in some training on the way there," she told the empty room as she turned toward the panel in the middle of the room. After pushing a few buttons she felt herself grow heavy as the gravity in the small chamber grew heavy. She dropped to the ground and began her stretches and excises that would begin her training under one hundred times Earth gravity.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(On Earth)  
Yamcha stared at the retreating form of the ship sadly. His long time on and off again girlfriend was gone for good, but he would not let her go. Sure he was not the type of man she wanted and she had dated lots after she had broken it off with him, but she was his and his alone. He turned his sad eyes to those of her parents.

"Mr. Briefs?" The older purple haired man turned to him. "Can you make me a ship?"

"I could, but it would take a month to blue print one and another month to construct it." Yamcha nodded. Though this would be a long time and he was unsure of where she was going he still wanted to follow her.

"That is fine. All I want is to be able to find her and bring her back to where she belongs." Both parents nodded. Even though Bulma was not their actual daughter they felt paternal love for her and were sad that she wished to depart from them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Planet Vegeta-sei)

Bardock looked to the sky and frowned. The man next to him stopped his punches to look at his brother.

"What is it?" Turles asked as he moved to where his twin brother stood so that he could stare at the piece of space that Bardock was currently watching with interest.

"She is coming," was all he said. Turles frowned in confusion.

"Who?" Bardock turned to his brother before turning to head toward the palace.

"The last Blue Saiyan."


	3. Chapter 3

Bardock stood before his king, queen, and prince who looked down at him with confusion at his sudden alertness.

"What is the meaning of this?" the kings inquired as his voice bounced off the walls of the large throne room. The queen looked on in disinterest as did her son. Bardock bowed once more as before looking up into the faces.

"She is coming!" he gasped out. Both queen and king looked at each other in shock while the prince looked on in confusion.

"Now?!" the queen asked as she stood. The shadows faded as one of the many sun's lights filled the dark chamber. Bardock nodded. "We must prepare her room and have a banquet ready for her arrival." The king growled in anger that sent servants scurrying to do the queen's bidding. "When is she to arrive?"

"In one weeks time at the night of the seventh day..." he faded off as the queen left the room with one of her servants to make sure that the Blue Saiyan's room and cloths were perfect. Vegeta turned to his father.

"Who is the Blue Saiyan?" The king looked at his twenty one year old son and scowled.

"You would know such things if you would stop killing your tutors." Vegeta smirked.

"But they bore me," he said as he turned to Bardock, who still stood before them. "Third Class," he barked causing the older man in front of him to jump. "What is this Blue Saiyan?"

"The Blue Saiyan is a pure blood Saiyan that had blue coloring. This one is the last of her breed and brings with her the key to our power." Vegeta looked confused at this. "She is told to make our Legendary stronger and to bring peace to our broken planet."

"She is to make me stronger?" he asked questioningly. "How?" Bardock looked at the king, uncertainty in his dark orbs.

"She is to be your mate, but she must say yes to mating you. You can not force her," the king said with a frown. Vegeta growled.

"First off, I do not need a mate to make me stronger. Maybe to give me an heir, but to make me stronger is absurd. Secondly, if, and that is a BIG if, I want this blue haired freak of a Saiyan, then she will be mine." The king looked at his son with disgust.

"You can not force her or it will mean doom for us all." Vegeta looked at his father, obvious defiance in his young onyx orbs. "I mean it Vegeta. The last time that a male forced a blue Saiyan that entire blood line died. Do not cause the same to happen to ours." Vegeta looked out one of the many windows of the throne room before getting up and heading for his training facility.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In Bulma's Ship...)

Bulma frowned at the view before her. The ship descended to the planet slowly making her growl at the ship's control panels. The planet below her was red with swirls of white and black. It looked so bleak, but held such beauty. Was this her home? She could not remember, but she knew that she dreamed of this place every night in her dreams. As it grew closer she saw another ship in the far distance. A lizard looking creature was floating above it. His distaste for the planet evident on his feminine features. Bulma watched as he powered up a small red orb in his right hand as he laughed at the planet's ignorance to his whim.

"No!" she yelled at the window. The creature looked at her, his eyes glittered with something that she could not name.

"Do not worry Little One. I will kill all of them, but you and your mate to be." Bulma growled at the creature before as he turned his attention back to the planet and obliterated it....

Bulma sat up straight in her small cot, sweat glistened off her porcelain skin as she looked around her.

"Damn!" she cursed as she got up and headed for the ships panels. "I have to get there faster or I will not be able to save my planet." Pushing some buttons she felt herself lurch back as the nitro on the ship boosted her speed. 'I will save you,' she promised the unknown planet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Yamcha's Ship...)

Yamcha turned over in his sleep as he punched at the invisible foe.

Bulma stood before him, but she was standing next to a shadow of a man.

"Bulma!" Yamcha cried out as he ran toward her. She held up her hand to stop him.

"No. I am with my mate and he will kill anyone who dares to touch what is his. Back off!" The man next to her growled as Yamcha took another step toward her, but at the possessive sound stepped back.

"Bulma, he has brainwashed you..."

"No, he is my mate. I have found my soul mate."

Yamcha cursed as he sat up, anger etched in his normally boyish features.

"I will not let you have her," he vowed to his shadowed foe.


	4. Chapter 4

Bulma entered the atmosphere of Vegeta-sei on the fifth day at night. Everything was ready except for the banquet. The queen growled when she heard the news and summoned Bardock to the throne room.

"Why is she here two days ahead of time?" Bardock shook his head.

"I do not know." Then he thought for a moment. "It is said that the last of the Blue Saiyans is a teller of the future. It is possible that she has come to rescue us from some unseen enemy."

"Or one that is not unseen," the king said. Bardock nodded, knowing exactly who he was referring to.

"She could know of Frieza even if she has never known of his tyranny." The queen looked confused at this news as did the king. Suddenly their son entered the room, anger evident on his face.

"So, she has arrived," he said. "She waits for you," he said to his mother. "It seems that she has a mouth on her." The queen hurried to the docking bay to see to the young girl as the king nodded to Bardock to explain.

"It is said that she comes from a mud ball of a planet in the Milky way galaxy and that they know nothing of Frieza's evil there." This seemed to shock the king.

"So, he has not conquered all the galaxies yet." Bardock nodded. The prince came to sit next to his father, disgust on his face.

"So this child is innocent and knows nothing of battles or hardships? Pitiful. She is no Saiyan if she knows nothing of battle." Bardock smirked.

"I said that Frieza had not touched this planet, but I said nothing about the planet or the girl's hardships." The piqued Vegeta's interest. "You will have to learn of these things from the girl though." Vegeta got up from his seat and headed for where his mother had put the girl's room. Next to his.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The queen looked down at the child before her.

"Hello, child," she said as she looked her over. Her hair was aquamarine that matched with the tail that was wrapped tightly around her waist. Her eyes were a light cerulean that looked like the oceans of Vegeta-sei. "My name is Queen Maniow and we have been waiting for you." Bulma looked up at her in shock.

"You knew I was coming?" The queen nodded as some slaves entered Bulma's ship to gather her things. "Hey!" she yelled at them before turning to the woman in front of her. "What the hell are they doing?"

"They are getting your stuff to transfer you to your room." Bulma's mouth formed an 'o' as she understood. "Follow me. I will explain along the way." She followed the queen down the twists and turns of the long corridors as they headed for her new home. Along the way the queen filled her in on parts of the legend. Though Bulma knew that she was holding some things back, she said nothing as she looked at all the pictures that lined the new hall they came down. This wing of the palace was classer than the other wing. The walls were a deep cream with gold that lined the top and bottom of the wall. The pictures looked similar in color, but each one held different emotions. On the left wall were men and on the right was were women.

"Who are these people?" Bulma inquired as they continued down the hall.

"Those are the past royalty."

"Oh, they all look the same in appearance." The queen smirked.

"Well, most Saiyans have black hair and eyes. Your kind was one of few that had blue hair and tails. That is why you are the last of your breed, unless you bare children and then maybe they will have blue hair."

"Then why do you call me the last of the Blue Saiyans?"

"Well, it was a written prophecy and they referred to you as the Last Blue Saiyan, so we refer to you in the same way." They stopped at a large dark wood door. "This is your room. My son has the one next to you and ours is down that hall," she said as she pointed into the darkness. "In a few hours there will be a banquet and ball that will be held in your honor. Please be ready by then. I will send a guard to fetch you." Bulma nodded as she pushed the large door open. On the bed lay an extravagant turquoise dress.

"I guess I should take a bath first," she said to the empty room as she headed for a door that looked like it led to the bathroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In Space...)  
Yamcha grew closer to the red orb that loomed before him.

'That must be where she is.' He smirked down at the planet. 'Bulma, you will be mine before you are anyone else's,' he vowed as his ship beeped that he would land in less than two hours.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Bulma headed for the throne room dressed in a long white dress that seemed to float around her small form. It covered her arms in a flimsy material that clung to her muscled arms that were still slender in appearance. The top was low cut and clung to her breasts like a second skin, making her breasts appear most ample. She wore some high heels that were also white, making the young girl look like an apparition. All the male guards stood slack jawed at her beauty while the women looked envious. Soon she came to the throne room. The male guards opened the door to the awaiting girl, even though the looked in as awe as the men before them. The queen looked up as the young girl entered the large room. Next to the queen was a young boy about her own age, if not a year or two older. He turned and gave her a look of disgust, but his eyes were wide in shock at the angel before him. Her tail twitched behind her as she approached the royalty before her.

"Queen Maniow, though it is not unusual for me, I must explain what I am about to tell you," the tone that she used seemed to grab the man's attention. The queen noticed her son staring at the girl before him and she smiled.

"Ah, Bulma, this is my son, Prince Vegeta." She turned to her son. "This is Bulma, the last Blue Saiyan." Vegeta looked at his mother in anger.

"I am not stu-" He was cut of by the angry voice of the girl in front of him.

"That is so rude," she said. "On Earth, we are taught to respect our elders." This seemed to piss off Vegeta more, but he said nothing as the look from his mother told him that he would regret it. He glared at the blue haired girl instead. She glared back, but was brought back as the queen coughed to get her attention. "Sorry," she said with a bow toward the older lady. "I have the ability to see into the future, so to speak. I have these dreams that tell me of things to come or things that have been. I have had them since I was young." When no questions were asked and neither person laughed at her she continued, "While, I was in the ship I saw a vision. In my vision I was looking out my ship above Vegeta-sei I saw another ship. It had what appeared to be a lizard like creature with white and purple coloring..." she faded off as her mind wandered back to the vision. "He was very feminine in appearance and his dislike for Vegeta-sei was apparent on his face and in his eyes. He powered up a small orb in his hand and threw it at Vegeta-sei. Then he turned to me and told me not to worry. He said that he would spare me and my future mate." The queen looked shocked at what had just been relayed to her. Her son looked just as shocked, but instead of remaining silent he began to grow angry.

"Father!" he growled as he exited the room in a huff. The queen looked down at Bulma with a mixture of uncertainty and fear in her black eyes.

"If what you said is true then we must fight him." Bulma shook her head.

"Iie, you must save your people. Send them to Earth with my family. We will help them train for the upcoming battle and integrate them into our culture. Then when he comes we will be ready to fight." The queen nodded her approval just seconds before the king and prince entered the room.

"What is this about a vision of Frieza destroying Vegeta-sei?" The queen nodded.

"You were stupid father when you agreed to an alliance with the bastard." The king growled in annoyance, but turned his attention to the Blue Saiyan.

"Do you know how long we have?"

"I'm just guessing, but I would say two days." The king and queen frowned at each other before they ordered all the inhabitants to evacuate and head for Planet Earth. All were given instructions to wait for everyone to land and that no one was to attack any Earthlings. Soon, within the next twenty-three hours they had all their ships launched into space toward her home. They were the first to leave and she watched as the red orb below her began to grow smaller as the ship sped off into the darkness of space. It would take them one and a half weeks to reach Earth. As she stared out to space she saw the space pod that looked like the one's her father built pass her. She watched as it slowly stopped before it changed course. "Kuso, he can not be that desperate." Just then someone walked up behind her.

"Who are you muttering about?" the deep voice inquired as it's owner stood next to her. She knew who it was without looking.

"Not that it is any of your business, but it is my ex-boyfriend," was her response. Vegeta looked at her in confusion.

"What is an ex-boyfriend?" Bulma giggled as she turned to the prince.

"It is a guy that courted me a long time ago, but now no longer does." Vegeta seemed to understand her words.

"So, he wanted to be your mate?" Bulma frowned as she recalled her ex. Vegeta noticed the look of disdain that filled the girl's features.

"More, like he wanted to mate with me," she said with disgust. "I refused to fuck him and he turned to other whores for his pleasures." Vegeta cringed at the coldness in her once sweet voice. He wanted to ask her the question that now was on the tip of his tongue, but he could not yet. Bulma turned back to the window. "Now it seems that he has come for me." Vegeta looked out the window at the little pod that followed close behind them. "No matter," she said with a shrug. "He will get it through his thick skull one way or another..." That's when a smirk formed on her lips as she turned to Vegeta.


	6. Chapter 6

Vegeta frowned as she lay her plan before him.  
"No," was all he said. Bulma frowned.

"Why not? It would only be for a while." Vegeta shook his head. "Come on, Veggie," she whined.

"Don't call me that!" he growled in irritation. "It is Prince Vegeta or Saiyan no Ouji to you!" Bulma growled in frustration, her blue tail twitched behind her in frustration.

"Prince Vegeta!" she growled. "I have just saved you from dying! You could at least do me this one favor!" Though he loathed to admit it, it was true what she said. Saiyans believed in blood debt and that was what she had done for him and his race. He sighed in defeat.

"You are right," he whispered. "You have spared our people and that means that I have a blood debt to you. I will do as you ask, but when I have done so then you can not ask anymore of me." Bulma nodded in astonishment.

"Arigato. I must go and train," she said before exiting the room. Vegeta looked back out at the window at the ship that was catching up with them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Within a day's time Yamcha had docked onto the Saiyan ship that held Bulma's 'ki' signature. He was met with two pairs of very angry black eyes.

"We were told of you," the older woman before him said. "You are not welcome here, but the Blue Saiyan has said to allow you to stay for a while." Yamcha shivered at the energy that these two let off. Just then Bulma appeared and with her was a man that was just a foot taller than her, about the same height as himself. They did not hold hands, but their tails were intertwined. Jealousy raged in his blood as he stalked toward the pair.

"Hello, Bulma," Yamcha spat angrily. She frowned at him, her stance seeming to match the man next to her. The man had a similar frown in place as he looked at the human in front of him.

"Hello, Yamcha," she said with disgust. "I thought I told you to stay away from me. Do you have such a little brain that you would stalk me?"

"Bulma, you only landed on that planet for one day and you have already found a man?! This is wrong! You are playing my jealousy!" Bulma didn't say one word as she crossed her arms. Vegeta watched with interest as the human whined. His parents looked on with interest as well, waiting for what Bulma had to say next.

"You would dare to say such things after what I told you on that mud ball of a planet!" she spat causing all in the area to flinch at her hate in disgust that seemed to fill the air as she moved toward the weakling before her. Only Vegeta stood still, even as a shiver of pleasure curled up his spine at the woman before him. She held such power at this moment and he could almost taste it swirled in the air around them. "I told you that no one on Earth was worthy of my gift! You are all just weaklings after the only thing that your head can think about!" At this the three Saiyans in the room let out a roar of laughter. Yamcha turned a bright shade of red.

"T-That is not t-true!" he stuttered indigently. "I loved you and you left me!" This made Bulma's blue brows knit farther as her disgust for the human in front of her increased. Vegeta smirked as the woman's anger rose. He had only known her for a day and he liked what he say, even though her body looked puny and her coloring was off, he still liked her. Though her color was very nice as blue was a royal color and one of his favorites. She grabbed him by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes, her cold blue eyes flashed.

"Oh, Yamcha," his name filled with hate and disgust as it slipped off her tongue. "If there is one thing that my race has that you mere humans lack is a very keen sense of smell. I smelt your arousal," she paused as the his face changed to something akin to shock, "and I smelled your deception." At this Yamcha paled. "Now, Prince Vegeta, though I have only known him for one day, has been a gentleman and respects my wish to keep my purity for my wedding night." Vegeta almost choked when he heard those words leave her mouth. The girl in front of him was saying that she was a virgin. He did not betray his shock as he watched the human squirm. "So, you see. You are not worthy of me for I am better than you." With that she threw him away from her and turned to Vegeta. "Let us go, koibito." Yamcha stuttered as he watched to pair exit the room only to enter a room several feet from him.

"Yamcha, is it?" the woman said. "The Blue Saiyan has allowed you to stay on board for a few days as we are heading back to your home planet. You will be taken to your room by Matarita." A young girl, that almost looked human, but with light lavender skin with navy hair. Her eyes were a dark lavender and she had a figure that most women envied. Even though he was furious about Bulma he could not help the lust that filled him at the sight of the girl in front of him. With a nod the young girl led him to his room, her small body swayed seductively as he followed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Days Later...)

Yamcha had followed behind Bulma for the last two days and it was beginning to really tick her off though she never said anything.

"Ya know what?!" she yelled as she turned to face her stalker. "You are seriously getting on my last nerve!" Yamcha stopped as she glared at him. "When will you leave me the fuck alone?!"

"When you come back to me and leave that asshole Vegetable." Bulma frowned in disdain at his words.

"First off, I am never going back to your cheating, whoring ass! Second off, his name is Prince Vegeta! You have caused me more harm than just being an insect that just annoys me." Little did either know that the queen was watching around the corner. She was happy that the young girl found the human unattractive and was surprised that she hadn't just blasted him to death. Shrugging her shoulders she went back to report to her husband what she had seen. Vegeta, who was in one of the near-by training rooms could feel the woman's energy spike and decided to peek on her situation. When he heard the disrespectful way that the human spoke of him he wanted to kill him, but was stopped as Bulma defended him.

'Why would she defend me?' he asked himself as he watched the two fight.

"You have interrupted my training while you follow behind me. Normally by now I would be sweating and fighting some poor sap." Then her eyes twinkled with mischief. "You will come with me now!" she commanded as she walked past the room where Vegeta was to the one next to it. Yamcha followed like a good dog... that was about to piss on his self. The next thing that Vegeta heard was a scream of pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma stood before her ex, his hands covered his nose as blood seeped through his fingers and landed on the floor before him. Bulma frowned at his show of weakness as tears gathered at the side of his eyes.

"What is this? Are you crying?" Yamcha wiped at his tears in anger and frowned at the woman in front of him. "If you are going to be weak then I shall kill you where you stand and wipe you out of the gene pool." Yamcha straightened his shoulders. "If you spar with me then I will not kill you, but if you do not fight at your full potential I might just kill you for the hell of it." Yamcha nodded as he watched her crouch into a fighting position. He followed suit and they both powered up, their auras clawing at each other.

Vegeta really wanted to know what Bulma was doing with her ex. He knew that she hated the man, he was sure of it, but one never knew when a woman wanted their lovers again. He walked closer to the other training room's door and pressed his ear against it's cold surface. He wanted to hear another one of the human's cries of pain. He knew the only other way of him seeing the torture would be for him to actually walk into the training room and he knew for a fact that Bulma would not like that so he did not dare enter. No, he was not afraid of her, but he did not want to be on the receiving end of her anger after watching his own father cringe at her cold tone earlier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In the Training Room...)

Yamcha lay on the floor as Bulma looked down at him disdainfully. His blood pooled below him as she walked over to his limp form.

"You weren't that much of a challenge," she stated in obvious disgust. "I was hoping for more, but seeing as you are only a human I guess that this was the best you could do." She walked over to the wall and pushed a button followed by anther series of buttons her lips began to move, his hearing blocked he could not hear a word she said. Soon the conversation ended and with one last look at him she exited the room. As she exited she say Vegeta standing by it, his face full of confusion and admiration. Vegeta watched as she walked off and with one glance back inside the large training room he had to stifle a chuckle. Yamcha glared at him from his position on the floor.

"Well, it seems that Bulma has bested you." Although Yamcha wanted to curse the male Saiyan in front of him, he held his tongue. Bulma may be stronger than him, but Vegeta was stronger than her and less compassionate than her as well. Vegeta was about to say something else, but then a young humanoid looking creature ran into the room, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Yamcha!" she cried as she ran to his side. "I will take you to the MED room where you will be healed." She helped him to his feet and then helped him past the prince as she walked him toward the medical room. Vegeta smirked as he headed back to his training room. Yamcha winced as with each step he could feel the anger from his ex shoot through his broken body. He was afraid that his last flirtation had gone too far. Sure, he had plenty of female fans. He was a baseball star and a handsome one at that, but they had only been fans and Bulma had seen his eyes shift to each one. Those girls had been gorgeous, but he had never slept with any of them, except for one and he had been drunk that night.

Flash Back

He had just gotten back from a game, a victorious game at that. The boys had taken him to he bar, all celebrating their win against one of their bitter rivals. He had called her and had let her know that he would be late, but that he would be by later that night after all the festivities. He had some tequila shots and had drank about three beers when one of his many fans had approached him. She had flirted with him and he had flirted back.

"Yo-ou're really hot," he slurred out. "You a-are way hotter than my girl-lfriend." The girl had blushed and then before he could say anything had laid a wet kiss upon his open lips. They had made out for a few moments before she invited him to her house for a night cap. In his condition he had accepted. As he walked in the other girl's house he had taken a fall onto her couch which was what had gotten him in trouble. He had sat on the face of his phone, which had called Bulma's cell. She had picked up the phone only to listen in disgust to the sex that came through the ear piece.

"Ohhhh, Yamcha!" a female voice cried. Bulma glared at the phone, almost melting it with her gaze, but at the voice of her boyfriend she crushed the phone. This was the end of their relationship.

End of Flash back

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bulma glared at the man in front of her. He had just told her of his familiarity with her and though she was glad to see him as she was angry of his separation with her.

"So, you are telling me that our race is sent to destroy other races?" The man nodded. "Tell me other things of my race."


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma sat across from the man who had identified himself as her biological father. She saw no resemblance in him, but her features could have come from her mother, who from what the man had told her, was gone.

"So, Bardock. I am your only daughter and I have two brothers?" The man nodded, his hair and features reminding her of Goku. "So, what is the name of your two sons?"

"Radditz, who is on a purge and Kakarot who is on Earth. I have not seen you or nor Kakarot since your birth. Your mother died giving birth to you. You are the youngest of the three." Bulma looked at her hands as the confusion filled her head.

"So, Goku, whom you refer to as Kakarot is my older brother? This is quite..." she faded off for a moment. "Kakarot and I hit our heads, but his was more damaging." Bardock looked at her in sadness. "He does not remember any of his past. I do. Very few of it, but I remember this planet, but nothing more than snatches of images."

"Bulma, your mother wanted a girl, but she was blessed with two boys and when we had given up on a girl she grew ripe with a baby again. The reason that women are scarce on Vegeta-sei is because so few survive child birth. That and most, if not all babies that are born are boys. Your mother was one of the lucky few to survive childbirth twice let alone be blessed with three children who are healthy and strong." Bulma's teared up a little at the knowledge. She was a miracle baby and she was the one that basically killed her own mother. "Now, I'm sure you want to know about your coloring." She nodded dumbly. "Neither I nor your mother has your coloring, but it seems that both our ancestors did. You are in a long line of Blue Saiyans. They are said to rival the Legendary in power." Bulma seemed shocked at this.

"What is the Legendary?" Bardock explained about the most powerful Saiyan, the golden fleece of their people. The Legendary Super Saiyan. She listened with awe at what he was telling her. "So, I am one of very few Blue Saiyans left and Vegeta is the prophesied Super Saiyan. This is so mind blowing," she whispered as she leaned against the wall with a sigh. "I need time to absorb this information."

"I understand. I wanted to see you for myself since they told of a young blue haired Saiyan from Earth." Bulma nodded dumbly again. She could understand this want, but she had always thought that her Earth parents had been just that, her parents. "You were raised properly. I can see from your appearance, your attitude is a little rough, but most Saiyans have that particular attitude. Very few can escape from it." Bulma nodded.

"So, why was I sent to Earth?" Bardock frowned.

"You were sent there to purge it, as was your brother, Kakarot. I am not sorry that you did not, for if you had then Frieza would have found out about you and he would have enslaved you."

"Why not kill me?" The next words that left his lips were ones that she should have known.

"You are a Blue Saiyan, one of the last to be exact and that alone would draw his attention. He would keep you and spawn with you or..." he faded off. Neither wanted to think of all the unspeakable things that Frieza could do with his sick imagination. "I am just thankful that event though you lost what little memories you had, you are still alive and well." Bulma put her arms around her father and smiled. At least she had some answers and now knew what she was. She was a Blue Saiyan. After departing from her father she headed to her room. It seemed that her and her parents needed to talk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Soon they landed on Earth, all in one piece, even Yamcha who had not given up on Bulma completely, though the young girl, Matarita, was growing on him. Her parents smiled when they saw her, but both smiles did not reach their eyes. After talking to Bulma only days earlier they still felt guilty for lying to her for several years. Although she had forgiven them, they still felt bad. Bulma would always love them and even though now she had her real family, Teddy and Bunny Briefs would always be her mom and dad.

"Mom! Dad!" she said as she exited the ship. "It is so good to see you, even though I was not gone for long." The queen and king stepped out, behind them, a brooding prince. "This is King Vegeta, his wife Queen Maniow along with their son, Prince Vegeta." Her parents bowed for only a second before Bulma told them that it was alright. "I told them all that they could stay here until they were stronger and could defeat an evil that will kill us all." She turned to her father. "Dad, we need to make some more GR's for the rest of them that are coming." Her father nodded. "Bardock, my birth father, will help us." As she said this Bardock came forward. He shook hands with her parents while he thanked them for looking out for the welfare of his youngest child. As the rest of the ships landed Bulma had a servant lead them all to their rooms before walking with both her fathers to the lab where they would begin the task of making one hundred plus GR's. Vegeta watched as Yamcha walked over to Bulma's mother and gave the blond woman a hug.

"Stupid humans," he muttered as he looked around. Just then a boy resembling Bardock appeared before him, his childlike smirk annoying.

"Hi! I'm Goku! Who are you?" Vegeta frowned in annoyance at the man in front of him, but then he saw his brown tail.

"You are a Saiyan?" The man frowned before shaking his head.

"I am human." Just then Bulma approached the two.

"Goku, I must talk to you. Will you come with me?" Goku nodded before following his child hood friend. Yamcha walked over to Vegeta.

"You will not have her. She is mine." For a second Vegeta did not know what he was talking about, but then it hit him and he smirked.

"You think that you, a lowly human, can tell me who I can't have? Bulma is mine now and forever. I will not relinquish her." With that Vegeta headed to where Bulma had gone, his tail twitching behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

(Somewhere in Space...)

"Stupid fucking monkeys!" a light skinned creature cursed as he blasted one of his guards to bits. Though the creature was small in size he was very powerful.

"Why didn't you blow up the planet like you wanted to?" a blue skinned creature asked his "master". Though he worked for the short man he did not like him and had hoped that someone would kill the little man. He himself could not do it because he was not as strong as his master or his master's five flunky's.

"Because, Zarbon, the planet had no lifeforms on it and I wanted the Saiyans to be on it when I blew it up!" the creature known as Frieza whined. Zarbon nodded. He was glad the Saiyans had escaped because they were his allies, unbeknown to Frieza, and they were going to kill Frieza when the time was right. Apparently they had realized what was going on before Zarbon had a chance to tell them, but how? "Where did they all go?" he asked his second in command. "It's like they disappeared. Could they have known?" It seemed that he was not the only one irked about it. He would have to find Vegeta and contact him to let him know of his master's plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(On Earth...)

Goku's face registered complete shock as he took in all that Bulma was telling him at this moment. She was his sister, he had a father named Bardock, who looked like his twin, and he had an older brother named Radditz. They were all Saiyans from Planet Vegeta-sei and she was the last Blue Saiyan, a powerful Saiyan breed.

"Okay, so..." he faded off. "This is mind blowing!" Bulma smiled sadly.

"I said the same thing just days ago. Father would like to meet you and then you can meet our brother." Goku nodded as he followed her into Mr. Briefs' lab. A dark haired man turned to look at him and when their charcoal eyes met they both knew that they were one in the same.

"Father?" Goku said questionably. The man nodded. Without a second thought, as Bulma had done days before, Goku launched himself at his father and hugged him. The man was not as shocked as he was when Bulma had, but he still looked so confused about their quick acceptance of him. When he released him, Goku turned to Bulma. "So, that boy out there is our prince?" Bulma nodded. "And he is the Legendary?" She nodded again. "Do you think that he will spar with me?" Bulma sweat dropped. Just like Goku to think about fighting someone who was stronger than him.

"Go ask him." Goku was gone in the blink of an eye. Bulma turned to her fathers. "Need a hand?" They nodded as they began their work on the GR's.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta frowned when the odd ball Saiyan walked up to him.

"Wanna spar?" he asked with enthusiasm. Vegeta looked at him, baffled. The wind brushed by them, making the trees sway. Goku looked in anticipation at Vegeta, awaiting his response. Finally Vegeta got frustrated at the fact that Goku did not leave.

"Sure, whatever." He covered his ears at the cry of happiness that was emitted from Goku.

"We can use Bulma's GR." Vegeta followed Goku's excited form as he ran toward a large circular building that was about thirty or so feet from the house. It had several round windows and was gray with a blue line that ran around the diameter of the building. He continued to follow Goku into the large building which was not much different than the outside, except for the blue line. In the middle of the room was a long, semi-large cylinder with buttons and a small screen. Goku walked past that to spot on the far wall's floor. "Down here is her small apartment and that thing in the middle of the room controls the g's in this room." Vegeta walked over to the panel and noticed that the gravity for training was set at a staggering thee hundred times Earth's gravity. This amazed Vegeta and though he wanted to press the button to feel what that felt, he knew that he could not. "Hey, set it for fifty and let's work our way up to two hundred." Vegeta pushed a few buttons, something in his mind telling him what to do. It was almost as if he had been doing this all his life. When the gravity hit him he had to force himself to stay still. Goku moved over to him with such finesse that Vegeta grew angry and when he did the gravity began to bother him less.

"Ready?" Vegeta gritted out seconds before he flew as Goku.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Three Weeks Later...)

Bulma watched with glee as all the Saiyans stood before their gravity chamber. Instead of making hundreds to give to pairs of Saiyans, she made just one large one that resembled a school gym. It was separated into three different chambers so that groups of Saiyans could train together in their own comfortable gravity setting. The Saiyans had grown comfortable living with her parents and now they could really train as she had heard them grumble that training in Earth's puny gravity. Her and her father had been discussing Frieza and when he would more than likely arrive. They were both sure that he had noticed the lack of Saiyans on Planet Vegeta-sei and would come looking for them. Frieza would probably destroy Earth for housing the Saiyans once he figured out they were here. They needed to come up with a plan to defeat them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Later That Night...)

Bulma lay in her bed when she felt him. She didn't know how she knew it was him, but she did.

"What do you want?" she grumbled. The man stepped from the shadows, his onyx eyes gleamed in the moonlight that filtered in from her open window, but he said no words as he moved closer to her bed. "Vegeta, I said what do you want?" Without warning he was on top of her, his warm lips seeking out her own. She could not deny the feeling of pleasure that made her body go limp. His hands roamed over her gown covered body. Oh, how good that felt. She had never felt so good, but then again she had never had a man in her room in the middle of the night touching her body as he was. Unlike all the men before him, she did not feel wrong for his touches, his caresses. She let a moan escape her now free lips as his mouth hovered above her taunt nipple, never touching it, but letting his breath caress it. She arched her body toward this heat, wanting it to envelope her. His hands lightly caressed her sides, lightly caressing the sides of her aching breasts.

"I want you," he whispered. Bulma's eyes closed as he slid farther down her body to the juncture between her leg, but still he did not touch her, his mouth hovered over her covered womanhood. She twisted her pale, slender fingers into his dark mane, trying to force him to kiss her aching womanhood. He smirked as he bent down and kissed her where she wanted him to. Her body arched a little as the small gesture made electricity shoot through her body.

"Vegeta," she moaned as he removed her gown with one twist of his wrist. She lay before him in only her thong. He smirked.

"A thong, Onna?" Bulma looked up at him through a haze of lust and smirked.

"I'm not a child nor am I an old woman, Vegeta." Without a word he kissed her womanhood again before heading up to her taunt, awaiting nipples. Her moans filled the room as she tugged his head closer, her hands tightening in his mane. After what seemed like hours to her, he tore off her panties and moved toward her entrance, his finger rubbing circles on her pleasure spot.

"You are a virgin," he whispered in awe as he hit her barrier. She nodded as the pain filled her for one second. "Bulma," was all he managed to say before she impaled him entirely in her. Both hissed. Her at his size and him at her tightness. Her fingers wandered down his back till they came to his tail. The fur was smooth under her fingers and then she touched the base. His body tensed under hers and she thought that she had hurt him, but then he started to move above her, his pace quickening. A moan escaped his throat as the pleasure began to build up. Soon she was moaning his name and digging her long nails into his back, holding on for dear life. Their completion hit them both at once as they both bit each other in the shoulder. As the pleasure burned through them they drank each other's blood, completing the bond that had already started to form years before without knowledge or notice. They laid in each other's embrace as the pleasure ebbed and they fell asleep.

"Bulma," a voice whispered in disbelief of what had taken place behind the door of his ex's room. He had truly lost her. With his head down he headed to his own room where one girl, that he was unaware of cared for him, waited up for him.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day was no different then the any other. Even though they had bonded neither acted any different toward the other. In fact, they acted like it had never happened, but unfortunately, they could not keep their hands off each other. Bulma was walking toward her room after several hours training when she was pulled into a darkened room and her cloths were ripped from her sore body.

"V-Vegeta!" she cried as his mouth found her bite mark and began to suckle on it. She arched into him, searching for the pleasure that only he could give her. Hours later she emerged from his room, finally making it to her own to take a bath and have a small nap.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(One Week Later...)

Vegeta threw a punch at Goku, trying to take his sexual, pent up energy out on the man in front of him. Ever since him and Bulma had mated that night they had done a hundred times since then and sill he could not get enough of her. He would hid and wait for her in various parts of the house before jumping on her and ravaging her. Little did he know that Bulma was having the same problem.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Another Training Room...)

Bulma flew at her ex, her blue aura glowing around her.

"Damn it!" she cursed as she felt him again. This was hell. She couldn't help but hear him in her head and feel him on her body. Yamcha looked at her, his expression clueless. He could not figure it out. Bulma had been acting weird since she had gotten together with the Saiyan. Though he had truly moved on, Yamcha still did not like the prince and what he was doing with Bulma. She was not fighting at her full potential and that was odd for her, since she was one of the best fighters next to Goku.

"Bulma?" he asked hesitantly, almost afraid that she would blast him for being concerned. Her dark cerulean eyes clashed with his dark ones as she looked up at him, clear anger flaring in them.

"Nani?" she growled. Yamcha took a step back.

"Are you okay?" Bulma growled. Why should it concern him with what she was feeling? Besides, was it that obvious. This made her growl again at the thought that she was showing weakness. Damn it! She was a strong warrior! Bulma brushed past Yamcha and headed into her house, her tail flicked behind her violently.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Vegeta and Goku exited the training pod before heading off in their own directions. Goku flew off toward his home, while Vegeta headed toward his room next to Bulma's, but what he heard seemed to piss him off. There was moaning and grunting that sounded like someone having sex. Then he heard the human's voice.

"Ohhh," Yamcha moaned. "Do you like that?" Vegeta moved closer to the room and was about to open the door when another voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that." Vegeta turned to find himself face to face with Mrs. Briefs. "Bulma is not in there. That is Yamcha's room right now." Vegeta looked confused for a moment. "Did she not tell you?" The woman inquired, now bewildered. "She has moved to her room to the top floor." Vegeta said nothing before he headed for the window and up to the top floor. He entered through one of the many balcony windows that covered the floor, but upon opening it found himself in a rather large room. It had one large bed, a walk in closet, a vanity, and a door that led to a bathroom. Then he noticed that there was no door to leave the room. That is when he realized that this room was actually Bulma's real room. The room was a dark blue with black furniture adorning it. The large bed that he had noticed earlier was a canopy bed with black sheets and a black gauze that covered it. The door that was on the far wall opened to reveal a very nude woman, her pale skin glistened with the water from her bath in the moon light. Vegeta stood in awe, his dark eyes glazing over as the lust that he had been fighting all day hit him again. Bulma's tail swayed behind her as she walked out of the bathroom. Her cerulean eyes opened up and when she saw Vegeta she smirked almost evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello, my prince," she purred. "I was waiting for you." Vegeta could not utter a word, his eyes still focused on her pale, nude body. His tail had unfurled from his waist and now flicked behind him in a slow, swaying motion as he watched his prey. She moved toward him slowly, making sure that she swayed seductively as her breasts bounced with every sway. Vegeta could not stand still much longer and he ran at her, forcing her to the floor as he ravished her from atop. His hands were everywhere and hers mimicked his. She striped him of the remainder of his cloths, discarding them into the darkness. "Vegeta," she moaned as his warm mouth found one of her taunt, pink nipples. "Ahhhh," she hissed when his sharp teeth nibbled on it, while his strong right hand massaged her other breast. She arched under him, her pelvis brushing against his hardness. With a groan he moved to her other breast while his left hand administered attention to the neglected breast. They continued this foreplay for what seemed like hours, but was only for minutes. Soon Vegeta got frustrated with the pain between his legs and with one forceful thrust he entered her. "Vegeta!" she screamed as pleasure filled her small body, making her whole body shake with the force of it. Unbeknownst to them both mothers knew of this dance that was going on between the two and they knew that both child was stubborn, but they hoped that the two would realize that they were meant for each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day everything seemed back to normal. Vegeta and Bulma had their normal, heated arguments that sent the other in the other direction. Yamcha took beatings from Bulma during the day and made love with Matarita at night. For everyone everything was going fine as they prepare for the greatest battle of their life time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Some Where in Space...)

Frieza looked over the Milky Way, his red gaze angry, yet there was some happiness to the gaze. It was odd that the small tyrant should be happy, but things were going his way with the hunt for the Saiyans.

"There is no life in this galaxy," he said as he stared out the viewing window. "Only one planet holds any life forms." Zarbon walked over to his "master."

"The planet Earth," the blue skinned man said. This was not good. When Zarbon had last talked to Vegeta he had told him of their destination and this was just where it was. Zarbon would just have to talk to Vegeta again and inform him of Frieza's target.

"Zarbon," Frieza said without turning from the portal. "Do you hate me?" Zarbon looked down at the man in surprise. What was he pulling now? Everyone knew that Frieza liked to play games, but what was this one?

"No," was his simple response. Just then Guldo stepped behind him. "Why do you inquire this, my lord?" Then Burter appeared on his left side.

"I've noticed that you disappear quite often and when you do that you use your communicator on a secret wave." Frieza turned his red eyes to Zarbon's golden ones. "Then the Saiyans disappear." Frieza stared at the changeling in front of him without emotion. "I believe that you have been assisting the Saiyans. I have no idea how long, but I know that you have." Zarbon was shocked. How could he have known this? "I know what you are thinking. I had your room bugged and you com link tracked." Without warning Captain Ginyu grabbed Zarbon from behind. "They are on Earth. I know this from their latest transmission when they told you that they were in the Milky Way." Zarbon said nothing. Sure, they knew this, but he would not give them any more. He would not betray his prince. "You would stay loyal to that monkey," Frieza said with disgust. "Throw him in a cell on the lowest level!" Frieza said before he turned to the portal. 'You will be mine,' he vowed to the the blue and green orb.


	12. Chapter 12

Bulma was beating the snot out of Yamcha yet again when she stopped in mid blast to run outside the training room. Her cerulean eyes slanted at the clear, blue skies above her. She was joined by Vegeta seconds later and then Goku appeared next to him.

"You feel it?" she asked without turning her head. Both men nodded just as Yamcha made his bruised body out onto the lawn behind them. "He must be Frieza, but how did he find us?" Bulma asked, turning to face Vegeta. "You don't think that Zarbon-" Vegeta cut her off with a shake of his head.

"Zarbon can be pretty sneaky, but he would never snitch on us. Frieza must have found him out." All eyes turned to the clear skies.

"When do you think that he will arrive?" Yamcha inquired.

"Less than a week," Goku said gravely.

"I was hoping that we had more time," Vegeta said angrily. Bulma nodded as she turned once again to the three men.

"We need to train harder for the next several days before he arrives," Bulma said before heading back for the training room. "Vegeta, you need to tell the rest of the Saiyans." Vegeta nodded before heading for the large training rooms that littered the Briefs' backyard. Yamcha stood there for a few seconds before joining Bulma back in the training room. The rest of the day and night was spent training. No one slept that night and the next night as well. Then the night after that the Saiyans slept, because the next day Frieza was to arrive and they needed to get some sleep. As midnight approached Bulma headed toward bed, Yamcha having already headed back to his woman and room, she was left to train by herself for several hours. As she was exiting from her training room a pair of muscular arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her to a very muscular chest. "Nani?" she asked as she squirmed to try and face her capturer.

You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything,  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

"Be still, Onna," a husky voice whispered in her ear making her freeze in her motion.

"Vegeta?" she asked. He said nothing as he levitated up into the air toward their room. Upon entering the dark room Bulma was stripped of her clothes and thrown on the bed. She turned to find Vegeta's half nude body in front of her. With a flick of his wrist that changed and he was completely nude in all his godly glory.

I knew the moment that we met  
I had to be inside of you, someone you won't forget  
So don't say that you don't feel it too,  
I've opened up my heart and soul the rest is up to you

He towered over her as he approached her position on the bed. Neither said anything when he lay down on top of her and began kissing her. The kissing moved onto more erotic things, his hands finding their way to her perky breasts. "Ohhh," she moaned as the pleasure shivered through her body. His mouth led a hot, wet trail down her neck to her awaiting breasts and after feasting on them it went further till it found her moist center. His tongue dipped into her sweetness as her pale, long fingers intertwined in his dark locks.

Girl, I'll be your superman,  
I'll do what no one can  
You'll find that I'm the everything that you need  
Deep down inside of you  
No matter what you do

"Oh, Vegetaaaaa," she moaned as she arched toward him, his mouth covering her entrance. His hands held her legs still as she tried to squirm around from all the pleasure. Her cerulean eyes closed as the pleasure build up from his tongue and teeth working to pleasure her nether regions.

You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything,  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

Bulma screamed out as the pleasure hit her. Her body began to convulse as it overpowered her thinking. Vegeta took this chance to plunge his hard, throbbing member into her swollen, wet womanhood. Her body arched toward him as she took him into her. With a growl he felt her already tight muscles squeeze around him.

No sweat, cause help is on the way  
Don't worry don't worry cause I'm watching you, no need to be afraid  
Some how some way, I'll find out what's the deal  
And I'll be there to rescue you, you'll see that I'm for real

Girl, I'll be your superman, I'll do what no one can  
You'll find that I'm the everything that you need  
Deep down inside of you  
No matter what you do  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

They bumped together in the dance that had begun centuries before them. Sweat glistened off of Vegeta onto Bulma's already glistening skin. The moonlight from the half moon filtered into the dark room to light the couple as Bulma's moans filled the air with the music of the night.

You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything,  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

I'll be your gadget, the one you call to make magic,  
most rap stars live lavish  
Got you a Benz for a carriage and even a rock,  
about 8 to 10 carats but you almost forgot  
When we both went to Paris, you took shots,  
cause of you, look at all the drinks I got think  
Back and look at all the minks you rocked  
and I know you'll be impressed about  
the things I got 'cause I'm Gadget

The momentum began to build as did the pressure. Both ached with the need for fulfillment as their bodies clashed one last time, the climax of the orgasm washing over their bodies. This had been what they had been craving. This battle could be their last and they wanted their love to last. That was what this was, right? Bulma quickly fell into sleep, while Vegeta lay beside her, his onyx eyes gazed up at the ceiling.

You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything,  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more  
You can call me when you want me, if you need a friend you got me  
I'll be your everything, fulfill your every dream  
We can do it automatic, I can freak you with my gadget  
I'll be your everything,  
You'll see I'm everything you want and more

With one last glance at her he exited the bed and gathering his clothes he headed out into the cool night air.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(In Space...)

"We are almost their, my Lord," the alien said as he turned to his lord.

"Soon my Saiyans," the shadowy figure said.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulma awoke and turned to look at the Saiyan that had made such love to her the night before only to find the other end of the bed empty, his scent the only clue that he had even been there. Bulma lay back on her bed with a sigh.

'This was so bad,' she thought with a groan. She felt so much for this man, this prince. Sure, he was the ideal man of her dreams and to boot he was prince, but his saving her, well that was a little off. He was her not so charming prince and he had saved her from her loneliness that she thought that she would be living with for the rest of her life. The only problem was that now he didn't seem to want her. Why did he leave? Frieza was on his way in the next couple of hours and now one of the most powerful fighters had left. With another sigh she headed toward the shower. 'I will not let him rule me,' she thought with a frown as she slammed the bathroom door, a picture of Vegeta falling from the dresser. His dark, onyx eyes stared angerly from the broken glass that covered the carpeted floor.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta flew around for a few hours before heading back to the complex, his eyes weary. He was going to have to talk to the one person that annoyed the hell out of him, but she was the only one who could help him with his dilemma. With a sigh he headed back in the direction of Capsule Corp.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Two Hours Later...)

The crew stood in attention as Kakarot talked loudly about what was to happen that day. Everyone was quiet, their thoughts on their future. Bulma stepped out of the house, her father behind her.

"Okay," she said as she looked out among her fighters. "This is going to be a big day for all of us and I know that you are probably wondering what will happen to you and what about your future. Know that I believe in you and that even though some of you will die that you will be stopping an evil that could kill millions of others." Everyone nodded. "My father has talked to the Mayor and they will be mounting your names on a memorial in the middle of town. For all who fight today, you will be honored no matter what the outcome of your own fate. We are passing around a sheet. Please fill it out with your full names." Mr. Briefs handed out a large stack of paper and each of the men took turns filling in the blanks beside each of the numbers. Vegeta appeared from the skies, his eyes never meeting Bulma's as he walked to the front of the crew.

"Listen up! Frieza is a killer of worlds! You all know this! You have seen him murder your families and destroy your home worlds! He gives little shit about who is destroyed as long as he gets more for himself. He is a greedy fucking bastard and he must die! This woman has given you a chance to fight for your families!" he said as he pointed to Bulma. "Do not disrespect her by not fighting at your best! Time to kill that bastard!" a roar erupted from the group just seconds before the large familiar ship landed several yards from the house. The small, compact Frieza stepped out of the ship's door.

"Ready to fight?" the creature said as it stopped at the end of the plank. "Or ready to die?" Bulma growled as she stepped toward the man, her eyes dark with anger.

Fumbling his confidence and wondering  
Why the world has passed him by.  
Hoping that he's bent for more  
Than arguments and failed attempts to fly, fly.

"You tried to kill my people!" Frieza looked at the girl before him. He had never seen one such as her. "You will be the only one to die today!" With a cry of anger she flew at the man before her. Freiza was caught off guard as her lithe body slammed into his compact one. With a grunt Frieza looked down at his stomach, a crack in the purple of his stomach glared back at his shattered complexion. Bulma stood before him, not a trickle of blood graced her head. She glared at him. "You do not know who the fuck I am, but that will not matter when you are rotting in hell!" Frieza could not understand why this girl was angry. He was trying to annihilate Saiyans , not earthlings. Then he saw it. Her turquoise tail flickered in anger behind her.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside, Somewhere we live inside.  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside.

"So," he said with a chuckle. "You are a monkey. That is why you are so angry. I have never seen a blue monkey. I think that when I kill your race off that I will keep you with the rest of my prizes. You will live with me for the remaind-" he was cut off as Vegeta threw an energy blast in his face. Vegeta now stood before Frieza, in front of Bulma, his dark eyes gone, replaced with green ones that gleamed with anger and pure, unadulterated hate. Frieza looked on in awe at the golden glow that shimmered around Vegeta.

"This is my mate!" he proclaimed grabbing her hand and holding it tight. "You will not harm her or I will be forced to make your death more painful than initially planned." Frieza chuckled. Within a blink of an eye Vegeta slammed his fist in the other man's stomach, causing the Frieza to spit out blood as Vegeta twisted his hand. "This is not a joke. She is right! You tried to kill our people and any threat to my planet or mate shows lack of respect for me. You will die today."

Dreaming about providence and  
Whether mice and men have second tries.  
Maybe we've been living with our eyes half open,  
Maybe we've bent and broken, broken.

Bulma watched as her mate glowed with their golden fleece. She was proud of him. He had wanted this for a long time and was glad that he had finally achieved it. With a twisted smirk she watched as Frieza stepped back, his face contorted in pain. Vegeta gave no chance for the tyrant to retaliate as he flew into him again, like a magnet to metal.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside, Somewhere we live inside.  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside.

We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than this world's got to offer  
We want more than the wars of our fathers  
And everything inside screams for second life.

This time his fist entered Frieza's bowls and with a twist of his wrist Frieza's guts were in his hand, hot and wet. Vegeta yanked his blood covered hand out of the creatures stomach and the pile of intestines fell to the grass, the mass hissing at the removal from its home. Freiza fell to the ground as the Saiyans moved closer, Goku standing next to Bulma.

"You have ruled our lives for to long while we waited for my power to build, but now this is the end." With a single blast Frieza was gone and the Saiyans were free from the tyrant forever.

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
We were meant to live,  
We were meant to live.

Bulma smiled at Vegeta as he headed toward her. Without a word said between the two he yanked her toward him and kissed her roughly in front of everyone. Their tongues clashed as she pulled him closer. The Saiyans cheered as their prince claimed his princess, while a few of the Saiyans women glared. Vegeta pulled away and taking Bulma with him headed toward their room.


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma and Vegeta located Zarbon, his body meticulously thrashed. His garments barely covered his being; his purple blood covered the floor, his blue skin was almost white in appearance. Goku entered the area and hauled the changeling out of the ship and into the med department of the domicile. Bulma and Vegeta held onto each other as they headed for the house as well, but they were stopped as Yamcha stepped before them. Bulma looked at her ex in displeasure.

"What is it?" Bulma grumbled. "You have your woman, so you need to leave me be." Yamcha glared at Vegeta, his apparent contempt for him clear on his scarred features. "Do-"

"Don't tell me what to do," Yamcha said gruffly as he eyeballed Vegeta. "Vegeta," he said. "Bulma was my girl and you will never alter that. I challenge you to a battle for her." Bulma growled, her aura glowing around her in flares. He could not just decide to fight for her like some kind of possession!

"Wha-" this time she was silenced by Vegeta, who put his gloved hand over her mouth, a dark look in his eyes. She knew that he had been waiting for this day. His eyes told her that Yamcha may not live after this, but she did not care at this point. Yamcha had over-stepped her tolerance for him. Vegeta glared at the human in front of him, a smirk growing on his angry face.

"I hope you have kissed your whore good-bye," he said arrogantly. "This may be your last chance to breath, so take in a deep breath." Yamcha looked over at Bulma, his ego in overdrive. In his mind, she still wanted him and she was calling for him to free her from her captor, Vegeta, the ugly bastard of a monkey man.

"Don't worry," Yamcha muttered, his aura flaring around him. Both men clashed, their auras fought as their bodies slammed into each other. Goku exited the dwelling, his senses wracked with the two power levels, one more dominant than the other. Bulma held her hand up as Goku tried to approach the two. He gave her a quizzical look and with a shake of her head he turned back to the pair before him. Bulma knew what was going on and that was all that mattered at the moment. They were soon joined by most of the Saiyan race; all the dark eyes watching their prince fight the lowly human. Vegeta punched Yamcha in the gut, a grunt escaping the human as air escaped his lungs in gasp. With a smirk Vegeta powered up, an energy ball glowed brightly in his gloved hand. Yamcha jumped out of the way as the blast pierced the skies above, the clouds parting for the irregular beam. Yamcha attacked him in the chest, his fists pumping as he tried to hit the short Saiyan. This fight continued on for the next hour, neither fighter giving in or tiring out. Bulma began to grow frustrated with Vegeta. She knew that he was toying with her ex and knew that he could have killed the human in less than five seconds.

"Vegeta," she yelled exasperatingly. "Stop toying with him, for Kami's sake!" Vegeta looked over at his mate, a feral gleam in the dark depths. "I'm not joking!"

'I will withhold sex!' Vegeta frowned at her thoughts.

'You wouldn't dare!' He thought as he blocked another attack from Yamcha.

'Try me,' was the last response from her as she smirked rather evilly. With a grunt Vegeta felled the man before him and with a blast to the gut it was over. Goku was not pleased with the end result, but he knew that both Bulma and Vegeta saw him as a threat. Just as he turned to Bulma a young girl ran out onto the lawn, her eyes sad as she ran to Yamcha's side.

"Yam-chan!" she cried sadly. "Why could you not give her up?" Yamcha smiled up at her sadly. "I love you. I will get help!" Yamcha shook his head. "Iie!" the girl cried hoarsely.

"You-u can w-wish me b-b-back," he groaned. "I'm-m sorry my-y lov-e-e," he whispered.

"I wan-nted you to know-w-w," she sobbed. Bulma looked down at her ex, compassion evident on her face, but she knew that they would bring him back now that he saw the truth. "We are having a child." Yamcha's smile broadened as his energy left him; his body began to disappear. The pair kissed one last time before Yamcha vanished. She sat there, her eyes full of tears as the Saiyans looked on in silence.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Six months later…

Matarita stood next to Goku and Chi-Chi, her eyes as brilliant as the dragonballs before them. Chi-Chi, who had been Goku's first love, was now his wife and three months pregnant with their first child. Bulma, who stood next to Vegeta, was seven months along, her round stomach protruding out from her petite body. Vegeta had been amazed since most, if not all Saiyans did not go full term with the baby inside of them. It was a health hazard for most and others did not want to damage the child or obstruct their life with the burden of fighting on other planets pregnant. So many reasons, but Bulma wanted to do it all and that was something that no one could talk her out of. Everyone watched Matarita stood before the large, green dragon herself. Her voice rang out, loud and clear. One hand rested on her bulging belly. She was over seven months along and she simply glowed with the knowledge that she would be with her love in seconds. Before them, Yamcha stood, a smile on his scarred face as he ran to his mate, his obsession with Bulma forgotten as he realized that he had a woman who loved him for him and would never leave him. Life went on. Three wonderful babes would enter the world in the next year, all very powerful and spirited.


End file.
